goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil
Name: Resident Evil Written and Directed by: Paul W.S. Anderson Produced by: Paul W.S. Anderson Jeremy Bolt Bernd Eichinger Samuel Hadida Executive Producers: Victor Hadida Daniel S. Kletzky Robert Kulzer Yoshiki Okamato Original Music by: Marco Beltrami Marilyn Manson Cinematography by: David Johnson Film Editing by: Alexander Berner Production Design by: Richard Bridgland Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: New Legacy Films Davis Films Constantin Film Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Budget: $35 million Box Office: $102.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 698 Resident Evil is a 2002 science fiction action horror film written and directed by Paul W. S. Anderson. The film stars Milla Jovovich and Michelle Rodriguez. It is the first installment in the Resident Evil film series, which is loosely based on the Capcom survival horror video game series Resident Evil. Alongside Jovovich and Roudriguez, it also stars Eric Mabius, James Purefoy, Martin Crewes, and Colin Salmon. It is produced by Bernd Eichinger and by Anderson himself. Borrowing elements from the video games Resident Evil and Resident Evil 2, the film follows amnesiac heroine Alice and a band of Umbrella Corporation commandos as they attempt to contain the outbreak of the T-virus at a secret underground facility. The film received mixed reviews from critics but some highly praised Jovovich and the cast performances as well as the action sequences and the zombies design, and was a box office success with grossing more than $102 million worldwide. Plot Underneath Raccoon City exists a genetic research facility called the Hive, owned by the Umbrella Corporation. A thief steals the genetically engineered T-virus and contaminates the Hive with it. In response, the facility's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, seals the Hive and kills everyone inside. Alice awakens completely naked in the bathroom of a deserted mansion with amnesia. She dresses and checks the mansion, and is subdued by an unknown person. A group of commandos breaks into the mansion and arrests the person who introduces himself as Matt Addison. Addison has just transferred as a cop in Raccoon P.D.. They start the train and travel into the facility. The group travels to the underground train under the mansion that leads to the Hive, where they find Spence. The commandos explain that everyone in the group, except Matt, is an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, and Alice and her partner Spence are guards for a Hive entrance under the disguise of a couple living in the mansion. Five hours prior, the Red Queen had shut down the entire facility and released a gas which knocked out everyone immediately around the facility, also causing Spence and Alice's amnesia. They reach the Queen's chamber, but it is protected by a laser defense system that kills four of the commandos. Despite the Red Queen's urgent pleas for the group to leave, Kaplan disables the Red Queen and the power fails, opening all of the doors in the Hive. This releases the zombified staff and containment units containing Lickers. During a battle with the zombies, Rain is bitten, and J.D. perishes. Alice begins regaining her memories, but Matt and Alice are separated from the group. Matt looks for information about his sister Lisa and finds her zombified. Alice saves him, and Matt explains that he and Lisa were environmental activists. Lisa infiltrated Umbrella to smuggle out evidence of illegal experiments. Alice remembers she was Lisa's contact in the Hive, but does not tell Matt. The survivors reunite at the Queen's chamber and the commandos explain that they have one hour before the Hive will seal automatically, trapping them inside. Alice and Kaplan activate the Red Queen in order to find an exit and rig the Red Queen's circuit breaker, so they can shut her down remotely to force her cooperation. As they escape through maintenance tunnels, they are ambushed by zombies. The group manages to get to safety, but Kaplan is bitten and separated from them. Alice remembers that an anti-virus is in the lab, but when they arrive it is missing. Spence regains his memory, realizing he stole and released the virus. He hid the T-virus and anti-virus on the train. Spence is bitten by a zombie, which he kills before trapping the survivors in the lab. He retrieves the anti-virus, but is ambushed and killed by a Licker. The Red Queen offers to spare Alice and Matt if they kill Rain, whose health is fading and who has been infected too long for the anti-virus to work reliably. As the Licker attempts to reach them, a power outage occurs. The lab door opens to reveal Kaplan fried the Red Queen to open the door. The group escapes to the train. On the train, they inject Rain and Kaplan with the anti-virus. However, the Licker is hiding on the train and attacks them, clawing Matt and killing Kaplan. Alice and Matt battle the Licker. Rain turns into a zombie and attacks Matt, but he kills her. They open a trapdoor, dropping the Licker under the train and killing it. At the mansion, Matt's wound begins mutating. Before Alice can give him the anti-virus, the mansion doors burst open and a group of Umbrella scientists seizes them. They subdue Alice and take Matt away, revealing he is to be put into the Nemesis Program. Some time later, Alice awakens at the Raccoon City Hospital strapped to an examination table, with no memory of what happened since her capture. After escaping, she goes outside to find Raccoon City abandoned and ruined. Alice arms herself with a shotgun from an abandoned police car as the camera pans out. Voice Talent • Milla Jovovich as Alice • Michelle Rodriguez as Rain Ocampo • Eric Mabius as Matthew "Matt" Addison • James Purefoy as Spence Parks • Martin Crewes as Chad Kaplan • Colin Salmon as James "One" Shade • Ryan McCluskey as Mr. Grey • Oscar Pearce as Mr. Green • Indra Ové as Ms. Black • Anna Bolt as Dr. Green • Joseph May as Dr. Blue • Robert Tannion as Dr. Brown • Heike Makatsch as Dr. Lisa Addison • Stephen Billington as Mr. White • Fiona Glascott as Ms. Gold • Pasquale Aleardi as J.D. Salinas • Liz May Brice as Olga Danilova, The Medic • Torsten Jerabek as Vance Drew, Commando #1 • Marc Logan-Black as Alfonso Warner, Commando #2 • Michaela Dicker as Red Queen • Jason Isaacs as Dr. William Birkin / Narrator • Jeremy Bolt as Zombie • Barry Best as Zombie Media Release *''Resident Evil'' is released on VHS and DVD in July 30, 2002. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Bonus Features *Audio and Set-Up **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) **Portuguese (Brazil) **German **Hungarian **Norwegian **Italian **Polish *Commentary with Paul W.S. Anderson and Jeremy Bolt Aspect Ratio *1.85:1 (Widescreen / Full Open Matte) Previews *Daredevil Trailer (In Theaters February 2003) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27) *One Hour Photo Trailer (In Theaters August 23) *Phone Booth Trailer (In Theaters April 2003) Quotes *Quotes Category:2002 Films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s